


Wishes Upon a Firework

by BrilliantlyReckless



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday Wishes, Gen, Happy birthday Dia!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyReckless/pseuds/BrilliantlyReckless
Summary: Dia's birthday wishes throughout the years.





	Wishes Upon a Firework

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Happy birthday Dia! I hope you guys will like this fic :)

~3~

Nothing has changed with the way Dia has spent her birthdays for the past 3 years. Since she was born on the New Years, her family always combines her birthday and the new years celebration. She is the center of the celebration for being the only child of the Kurosawa household

Nothing has changed at all, except for the fact that another addition has joined the family this year, her younger sister, Ruby. The youngest Kurosawa was born on September so she is still quite little and Dia still has trouble understanding what she is supposed to do as an elder sister. But as she looks at her mother dote on Ruby, she decides that she doesn't mind not being the sole focus of attention this year.

_and so Dia makes a wish upon the fireworks above, for her to become the best older sister Ruby will have_

 

~6~

Dia celebrates her 6th birthday together with her family plus a new friend she made in school, Kanan. Her mother had take it upon herself to invite the first ever friend her daughter made to celebrate her birthday and new years with them.

Being friends with Kanan has been a mystery to Dia as the other girl is more outgoing and adventuruous than she is. All she remembers is that Kanan had helped her combat her nervousness and anxiety during the first day of school by hugging her and after that they started hanging out more, even bringing her little sister Ruby to play with them sometimes. 

It's good she thinks, seeing her sister play with Kanan. Ruby will have another sister to look up to.

_I will be a good friend to Kanan, she hopes as she stares at the fireworks shoot out at the sky_

 

_~_ 9~

They're climbing and Dia feels so tired, her little feet dragging through the soil. But Kanan and Mari had promised her that it will be worth it when they reach the top so she steeled herself and followed her two friends up the hill.

Mari, the blonde foreigner who transferred to their school almost a year ago. A girl who is even more bold and outgoing than her first friend Kanan. Mari who had quickly become friends with Kanan and in short, also became her friend. It became such a common thing now, to see them always together. With Kanan and Mari being her friends, she feels that their friendship is now balanced. Mari was the one who gets them on all kinds of adventures, Kanan being the sensible one to stop Dia and Mari from arguing too much and then there's her, the responsible one who tries to keep her friends away from any trouble.

As they reached the top, Dia can't help but gasp at the sight before her. Her best friends had been right, the view is definitely worth it for she can see everything, the stars, the fireworks and the city below her. She thought, this was one of the best birthday gift that she has ever been given

_as Kanan and Mari hug her, she cant help but wish upon the lights in the sky that their friendship will last forever_

 

 ~15~

Dia had found a new hobby, or obsession as Mari would say. She is currently watching one of the concerts of her favorite idol group μ's. She found out about the group when she went to Tokyo once, and it only took one glance at a performance of μ's for her to be hooked. From then on, she went even deeper into idol hell. And she was glad that this hobby of hers was something that she can share with Ruby. They would even sometimes use ladles as microphones as they sing along to the hits of their favorite school idol group.

So it is no surprise when she asked Kanan and Mari to form an idol group with her. She wants them to also shine as bright as her idols did. She wants to show the country that a little school idol group from Uchiura could also win the LoveLive competition. But Kanan and Mari had some doubts about the whole thing so they asked for some time to think it over. And so Dia waited for their answer.

It was the night before her birthday, and it quickly became a tradition for Kanan and Mari to celebrate New Year's at the Kurosawa household. As the clock strike 12o'clock, Dia heard the answer she was waiting for,  **yes we will join you Dia.**

_Dia promises as she looks at the sky, she will do her best to shine as brightly as μ's did_

 

~16~

Some wishes don't come true and some promises are meant to be broken, Dia thinks as she stares at the pictures they took together.  For the first time in a long time, Dia feels lonely. She was used to having her best friends celebrate the New Year's and her birthday together. No stories to tell, no laughters to be shared this night as they waited for the New Year.

Their friendship didn't last forever. They didn't get to shine as bright as μ's did. Mari had left to go to America and Kanan stopped going to school and had distanced herself.

Even Ruby had noticed that she looked sad, so she smiles at her and tells her that everything is going to be alright. That even without Kanan and Mari by her side, she will still be okay.

_as she listens to the sounds of the fireworks, she wishes she could go back in time where everything is still alright_

 

~18~

So many things had happened in the past two years. Dia had become the student council president, she became even colder, harsher, and stricter. Some people even tell her that she is unapproachble at times. But Dia is just afraid to let people be close to her because being close means you are friends and friends leave.

But here she is now, much older, wiser and mature than herself two years ago. Two years she had spent her birthdays with only Ruby and her parents, without Kanan and Mari but now she's sitting between the two. She supposed, she had to thank Chika and the rest of Aqours for being persuasive and being so determined to get the three of them back together. 

Now with Kanan and Mari together with the new Aqours, she is celebrating her birthday. If she was asked last year if she could see this happening she would've answered no. But as she looks at her new friends goof and laugh around, she can't help but think that wishes do come true in different ways than we imagined it would be.

Yes, their friendship have encountered hardships but she can say that their bond is now stronger than before with the help of their other friends. There is only one thing missing now, and she hopes that like all other wishes she made, that it will also come true.

_I wish Aqours will win the competition, she whispers to the colors shooting up the sky, so the name Aqours and Uranohoshi will be forever etched into history_

 

~21~

Years had passed since they won the LoveLive competition. Years since she has started living alone in her apartment in Tokyo. Years since Kanan, Mari and her had went separate ways. But unlike the last time they separated, this time they are confident that their bond will not be broken.

Today on a rare occasion, all members of Aqours are present inside her house. It looks cramped with all 9 girls there but they don't mind. They are just happy to welcome the new years together. Dia watches as Yoshiko still do her fallen angel thing with Hanamaru reprimanding the other girl while Ruby watches at the side, smiling at her friend's antics. Kanan and You are exchanging tips on how to train ones endurance and stamina better. Mari is teasing Riko about her ever growing doujin collection while Chika is busy eating a whole box of mikans. 

This, she thinks, might be the best birthday she ever has. With everyone making time and going to Tokyo despite their own busy schedules just to celebrate New Years and her birthday. Dia feels that, she has everything she could ever ask for, her friends are here with her celebrating the most important day of her life.

_thank you, she says as she looks one last time at the fireworks before she turns her attention back to her friends, her family_

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to my best girl Kurosawa Dia, happy birthday to you! I also dedicate this for myself since I finally wrote a fic after so many months of trying to write one. To the people from Diacord reading this, this is also for you guys, for always being nice in the discord and for inspiring me to write this birthday fic.  
> My 1st ever fanfic, on my number 1 girl's birthday 1.1 :D


End file.
